left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nick
is it just me or does nick seem like he'd be the bad guy Totemtrouser 04:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 04:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually Nick will the real hero in L4D2. He will be redeemed after saving Coach from a Charger and Tank at the same after. After this he will begin to speak only with Bible quotes. Darkman 4 04:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh Five Dog, please no. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 04:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Heheheheh. Your allegiance is refreshing! :P And don't worry, this won't happen. Nick will not save Coach. Coach's survival is the will of Five Dog! --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I think Nick will act like that rich guy in Dawn of the Dead from the start, and as the story will go he will change his mind and trust his fellow Survivors more. You're gonna throw a car at a guy wearing a $250,000 suit? Come on!! Zikkun 05:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) im gonna go with zikkun on this one Totemtrouser 07:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 07:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I think nick personally unleashed the virus, and when his body guards found this out as they were escaping, they Left him for Dead ! He is rich, he probably was getting some sort of revenge, or blackmail. Or when he unleashed it, he headed down south thinking it was safe and the virus eventually got to them it makes sense, to me at least--Ill97 22:29, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hes still my favourite character, even if hes an evil mastermind.--Ill97 22:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) You stupid cunts. He releases the virus, not while in a secure bunker or somewhere he'd be away from it, but while he's just out and about. Yeah, no. 04:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) nick barland To be honest I think Nick is going to be my favourite character (Or if I reskin someone Zoeys skin xD). Rochelle isn't as hot as Zoey :( Anyway, I just like the way Nick is like the best, he has the best sayings, he looks good (DAMN I WANT THAT SUIT!) and for some reason I can relate to him (Boastful, suits, I have one like it, but not the same, his hair and eye colours are the same, and our hair is like the same.)--WaffleMania 16:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ah,i've allways loved this sterotype,reminds me of my cousin,then again,bill remindes me of my grandpa,and he's my favorite guy...i have a weird family--JoeHanSon 23:12, September 6, 2009 (UTC) OMG LOOK AT THAT TUX! He's THE BAD GUY! --Kirby888 00:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) The characters are starting to make me think of Santa Clause. Nick: Saint Nick Bill: Old and Bearded Coach: Fat Plus, they give a lot of lead away! Also, I don't think Nick is the type to be evil, just self centered.. which is definitly NOT a Santa Clause trait.Krishna d 15:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Moar quotes. In the trivia section, you talk about things like Nick talking about the Witch and his ex-wife, his full name being Nicolas, etc. Could you put the actual saying in the quote section then? Nick's negative reactions: Inspired by The Tourette's Guy? Seriously, listen to Nick's negative reactions and then go watch a Tourette's Guy video. If it's only coincidental, it's a hell of a coincidence! --ToyoWolf 07:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) : I was thinking that to when someone vocalize spammed his macros. Tits, piss, shit, tits, piss, tits! --DragonJTSLeave me a message 03:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Nick and Rochelle are always next to each other because they are Northeners? In all the campaign posters Nick and Rochelle are always next to each other and Nick and Rochelle seem to like each other more then the other survivors (Although it's debatable if Rochelle likes Nick or Coach the most). Could this be because they are both Northerners? Rochelle is from Cleveland and although it never says where Nick is from he speaks with a northern American accent. Maybe they see themselves as better then Coach and Ellis, who they might think of as backward southerners. They are both in similar situations, down in the south working in a city they probably have never been to before, caught up in the middle of the zombie apocalypse and with two locals who talk allot about stuff and places that Nick and Rochelle have never heard of before.-Sly Rick And I suppose the opposite would be true for coach and Ellis? Imperialscouts 03:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Wireframe? Does nick use the same wire frame as the sniper or the soldier, cause is suit kinda reminds me of the snipers overcoat, but his head reminds me of the soldier. whoops forgot to sign, Merpmaster25 23:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 wife why put at the end most likly a divorce? isnt that what ex wife means? She could have died. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) If she had died, he probably would have referred to her as his "late wife", wouldn't he? Xeno the Hedgehog 03:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Not necassarily.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 07:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) VANDALS Vandals sappin mah page! fixed it, no worries--SS4FireFox 07:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Character Relationship with Francis? I have a feeling that Francis and Nick are in the same gang. They do have the same emblems. And Francis' gang is not just a biker gang but something even bigger. That or Nick just stole (or forcefully took) the ring (it is gold) from a hell's legion gang member. Don't know just a theory. But it would be interesting if Francis recognizes him in the upcoming dlc.